


Returning Home

by kookaburrito



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookaburrito/pseuds/kookaburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of soulmates, Kurt can only rely on the tiny numbers signaling the seconds to the moment he will meet his soulmate flashing away on his wrist. Should he trust those numbers and wait or should he succumb to the shy feeling that starts developing between him and his best friend Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

When they were born, and still lying in their cradles, their destiny was already sealed.

When they were four, they met briefly on a playground. Kurt noticed the kid with the black curls digging with his tiny hands deep into the sand, and Blaine saw the kid on the swing getting pushed by his mom. They don’t remember it now.

When they were twelve, they got their counters. The little red numbers flashed quickly on the inside of Kurt’s wrist, and he got butterflies just thinking about meeting his soulmate one day in the distant future. The person who would be the only one in the entire universe that matched perfectly with him. His happily ever after. The one to treasure and love with all his heart. He would wait.

Blaine watched closely the numbers and, apart from the last two that were changing very quickly, managed to scribble down what was roughly 410313600 seconds. And that meant, there were thirteen long years of waiting. Thirteen years just to know who that mysterious person was, and somehow Blaine’s heart fell. He was a little over twelve, and it would be like waiting even longer than his entire life up to this point. It felt like an eternity. He wondered if he could wait that long.

When they were fifteen, they met for the first time in school. There was no spark, no furtive glances, no quickened heart-beats. They quickly became friends because of Glee club, and learned that they shared a lot of interests. Blaine was a very kind and open-hearted boy, and somehow Kurt believed that Blaine could manage to make him a nicer person. Blaine admired Kurt’s knowledge and determination. He wondered if Kurt could teach him how to be more brave.

When they were sixteen, they were often teased for being together all the time. They were the best of friends, and Kurt’s heart fell when someone would call them ‘an old-married couple’. They indeed were inseparable, but Kurt understood that it wasn’t a good thing. He wouldn’t admit it, not even to himself, but he was scared. Blaine was the most handsome boy he’d ever known, and Kurt’s hands itched to touch him in his dreams. He wanted to know if Blaine’s lips would taste as delicious as they looked, he wondered if the skin of his neck was soft and tender, if his hair smelled as nice up-close. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what the faint tingling in his fingertips, the flushing on his cheeks meant. He was beginning to fall in love.

Sometimes he caught Blaine’s glances on himself, and his heart would drop, as he wondered if Blaine felt it too.

When they were seventeen, they kissed for the first time. It happened because of a silly game of Truth or Dare, hazed by alcohol and the loud cheers of their friends. When their lips crushed against each other, Blaine opened his mouth almost instantly, kissing Kurt with so much fervor they nearly fell in a heap on the ground. His warm hands cupped Kurt’s face, his body pressed impossibly close, his lips insistent and wanting. Kurt knew what it meant. Blaine was kissing him as if he was scared he might never get the chance to kiss him again, as if it was the last time he was granted his most desired wish. Kurt felt a sharp tug on his wrist, and broke away, breathing heavily, and avoiding Blaine’s gaze. The tug was definitely a reminder, a warning. He never allowed himself to think of Blaine like that again. It was dangerous, and he wouldn’t jeopardize his forever for a fleeting crush, no matter how desirable. He solemnly promised himself that he would wait for his soulmate.

When they were eighteen, they enrolled in different colleges. But they still remained in contact, writing to each other long e-mails, talking about the small things that happened through their days, about new movies and books, about their dreams and their secrets. Kurt devoted himself to studying. He never even considered the possibility of messing around with other guys, even though the chances were plentiful. Whenever he got lonely late at night, he would stare at the tiny numbers running away on his wrist. He would wait, no matter how much it hurt.

On the other hand, Blaine didn’t remain chaste. He slept with lots of guys, mostly out of curiosity and raw desire. But deep down he just wanted to scratch away that wound that Kurt left in his heart. Whenever he kissed a stranger at a party, he thought of Kurt’s pretty eyes, whenever he woke up in bed with a guy he met in the library, he wondered how the night would have felt if he had passed it in Kurt’s arms instead.

When they were twenty-two, they met again in the city of their dreams. Kurt found a perfect place, and was looking for a trustworthy roommate. The year that Kurt and Blaine first started living together was the happiest year of their lives. They cooked for each other, fought over the tv, arranged surprise birthday parties, danced around the living-room, brushed their teeth in the shared bathroom and laughed, laughed, laughed out of sheer happiness.

But sometimes the flashing numbers on their wrists would catch their eyes. And suddenly Kurt started dreading them. There were only two years left until he would meet his soulmate. There were only two years in the company of the most important person in his life right now, and they would have to end it all when they met their respective soulmates. Blaine bought himself a tiny bracelet that could cover the numbers, but it didn’t let him forget about the inevitability of his fate. Eventually, he threw it away.

They didn’t talk about the numbers, Blaine’s eyes turned immediately sad when someone would even mention meeting soulmates or the flashing numbers. Kurt didn’t even think of asking when exactly was Blaine going to meet his one true love. It hurt too much.

When there was only one year left to the meeting, Blaine started tentatively holding Kurt’s hand. When they were walking through a crowd of people, when they were watching scary movies, when he was saying good-bye to Kurt before going to work. Little by little, it progressed to holding Kurt’s hand at whatever chance he could get. Kurt didn’t say anything. Holding Blaine’s hand was something too beautiful to deny himself just now.

When there were six months left, Kurt was as scared as he has ever been. He was deeply in love with his best-friend, and there was nothing he could do about this.

When there was only one week left, the tension snapped. It was just a fleeting accidental touch by the kitchen counter, Blaine touching Kurt’s waist to reach for the sauce, but it set off a fire between them. Without a moment of hesitation, Kurt launched himself at Blaine, kissing him hard and desperate and wanting, trembling from head to toe, when Blaine kissed him back just as fiercely, half-sighing into it with the relief of it finally happening. They kissed until the food burned and the shadows on the walls became longer, not caring about anything in the whole world, not bothering to even turn the lights on. They tore off each other’s clothes as carelessly as they could and made love, passionate and wanting right there, on the kitchen table, shoving away and smashing all the dishes and tableware. They moved together with the energy of all those restrained days of wanting but not touching, their moans filled each other’s ears, and it was the most beautiful music in the whole world. Blaine found his release with Kurt’s name on his lips all over Kurt’s toned stomach, and seeing him come so undone because of him made Kurt reach his high too. They didn’t stop though, kissing each other’s lips raw, pressing into each other again and again, and Kurt knew that Blaine wanted this night to last forever too.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he found himself in an empty apartment.

He cried for days, finally understanding the true meaning of heartbreak. His entire chest hurt from the pain of Blaine leaving, even though Kurt knew why he did it. He almost forgot about the little numbers on his wrist. He didn’t care about them now, he didn’t care about meeting his soulmate, because he wanted to be with Blaine. He loved Blaine with all his heart, for all these years, and no soulmate’s kisses would feel better than Blaine’s. He wondered if Blaine was too scared to avoid his destiny, or still wanted to meet his soulmate with a guaranteed happily ever after. He wouldn’t blame him, after all it was Kurt’s dream since he was a little kid.

When there were only three hours left, Kurt contemplated leaving the house. He didn’t. All those sleepless nights made him nervous and jittery. He wanted it to be over, he wanted it all to end. He laid on the couch, and watched the little numbers slipping away until he dozed off.

A sharp knock on the door startled Kurt. Quickly remembering everything that happened, he looked down to find that there were only two numbers left, and his entire body jolted awake. There was a knock on the door. He needed to open it, he needed to see who it was. It could be anyone – a neighbor, a delivery boy, a stranger. Kurt only wanted it to be one person.

With heavy steps, he came closer, and opened the door to finally meet his soulmate, his one true love.

As soon as he saw Blaine’s face, looking absolutely awful from all the crying and sleepless nights, Kurt felt that same sharp tug around his wrist he had felt when he was seventeen, and his heart burst into a million pieces. For Kurt, Blaine was never as handsome as he was in that moment. Blaine’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, but Kurt didn’t care. He started crying too, helpless sobs escaping him, but at the same time his face couldn’t help but widen in a smile so happy that he no doubt looked like a hot mess too. He didn’t care, not for one second.

\- I came home, - Blaine managed to breathe out, before hugging Kurt close, and never letting go.


End file.
